1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical biosensor for biomolecular interaction analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measuring device and method for biomolecular interaction analysis, which are suitable for use in medical diagnoses, food inspection, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The principle for analyzing biomolecular interactions is described in Non-Patent Document 1 (Kazuhiro Nagata and Hiroshi Handa, “Real Time Analysis Experimentation for Interactions between Biological Substances”, pp. 13-26, Springer Verlag Tokyo). In this document, to fabricate an immunity sensor or a gas sensor utilizing surface plasmon resonance (SPR), a compression wave of free electrons is excited to cause resonance at an interface between a metal thin film and a dielectric while propagating along the interface.
Another example for analyzing biomolecular interactions is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP,A 2002-365210). A biomolecule detecting method disclosed in Patent Document 1 is intended to simply analyze biomolecular bonds in a liquid by irradiating light at a particular angle to a substrate on which noble metal nanoparticles are held in solid phase, and measuring an absorption maximum wavelength of the specular reflection light.